


The Secret

by Catharia_Aurorina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Secrets, Protective Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/pseuds/Catharia_Aurorina
Summary: MC’s behavior that morning had been nothing out of the ordinary. She had woken up a little earlier than normal to prepare breakfast and send off her husband as he left for work that morning. Although it was slightly unusual that she did not reply to his messages even after he attended two meetings that morning, he did not worry too much since the body guards would be with her at all times if she ever left the penthouse. Jumin assumed that MC must have been busy with her work for the RFA and decided to call her later on in the afternoon……but she never answered.





	

* * *

MC’s behavior that morning had been nothing out of the ordinary. She had woken up a little earlier than normal to prepare breakfast and send off her husband as he left for work that morning. Although it was slightly unusual that she did not reply to his messages even after he attended two meetings that morning, he did not worry too much since the body guards would be with her at all times if she ever left the penthouse. Jumin assumed that MC must have been busy with her work for the RFA and decided to call her later on in the afternoon…

…but she **never** answered.

Jumin left the office earlier than usual that afternoon, almost in a panic, and had called Luciel to find his wife’s last whereabouts by tracking her phone down as he got in the car. The hacker reassured that MC remained in the penthouse since earlier that morning and the bodyguards stood outside the door, waiting. Once the man got home, he questioned the bodyguards of his wife’s current condition and they only replied that she remind within the flat since that morning.

The man entered the home and called out to his wife but was only greeted by dear Elizabeth the Third who rubbed her body against her owner’s legs. Jumin gently gave the feline a pat on the head before moving away to walk through the penthouse only to find MC’s phone on the couch and the door to the balcony open. Within the next few seconds, Jumin ran outside, his gray eyes wide and looking disheveled as he shouted in a panicked voice

“SEARCH THE WHOLE BUILDING!! LOOK EVERYWHERE!!”  The Executive Director shouted in a thunderous, panicked voice as the security guards scrambled to search the entire building of the missing woman. “MY WIFE HAS GONE MISSING!!”

* * *

He had sent all of his security guards to find his beloved wife and ordered them not to come back until they finished combing the city for her. Earlier on, he had entered the RFA chat room and asked for help in finding MC. The reaction was immediate with all of the members scrabbling to locate the whereabouts of their party planner.

Zen searched the streets of the city on his motorcycle while Jaehee remained in her apartment to take care in clearing out Jumin’s schedule for the next day, knowing that he would not come in. Yoosung, along with his fellow LOLOL guild members, scouted various social media platforms for any reports of anyone with a remote description of MC. Lastly, Luciel remained at his home looking over the CCTV footage in every imaginable street located within the city. 

That was earlier in the evening. It was now past 2 AM and Jumin remained seated in one of the armchairs facing the window, phone in hand while a glass of unfinished wine in the other. The Executive Director remained dressed in his clothes from that morning as he slowly felt his patience withering away. The man’s cold visage remained as his gaze trailed the Seoul skyline with unblinking eyes.

He heard the main door to the penthouse unlock, placing the glass of wine on a side table before getting up from his seat by the bay window. He stood by the corner of the living room, slightly out of sight from whoever was entering the flat. His kept his anger at bay as his gaze met his wife’s form who was looking around nervously. 

Dark metallic eyes narrowed dangerously as MC walked slowly as if trying not to make much noise while making her way towards the guest bathroom. He took note of the slight limp to MC’s steps whilst clutching her once pristine red coat, now covered in dark stains and slightly seared at the edges, around herself tightly. She had not bothered to take off her shoes which was covered in grime, leaving a trail of dirt.

MC leaned against the hallway wall, taking a moment to steady her breath before continuing her way towards the vacant bathroom. The young woman staggered towards the guest bathroom, making sure not to make any noise as she tried to close the door behind her. The light turned on within the washroom and a small amount of light escaped from the tiny opening from the door, allowing Jumin a glimpse of his wife’s back.

Han Jumin watched in silence as MC slowly took off the coat, revealing her tattered clothing underneath with growing crimson stains. His eyes widened to find MC’s torso wrapped in a blood soaked make shift bandage as she removed her shirt. There was also a noticeable bruise forming on the side of her face, which she hid with her hair. The said injury was turning into an ugly purple colour as she pulled her hair back from her face to examine it.

The raven-haired man wretched his gaze from the woman in the bathroom when he noticed the bloody hand print on the door handle. He immediately took a step back before turning around to see the area where his wife from earlier leaned to reveal a few specks of fresh blood on the wall. The crimson drops were faintly illuminated by the small amount of light escaping from the bath room.

Without a second thought, the Director immediately barged into the occupied bathroom startling an unsuspecting MC who was in the middle of undressing her bandages. Stormy ash-coloured eyes meet panic-stricken ones from the large bathroom mirror before Jumin spoke in a quiet, icy baritone.

**_“Where have you been and who hurt you?”_ **

* * *

 

**B O N U S  S C E N E**

MC felt her blood freeze as Jumin stared at her with his cold metallic orbs, unable to form a proper response to his question. MC took a step back as she felt the marble counter press painfully into her sore back, avoiding her husband’s piercing eyes. The man took a step closer as she unconsciously pressed her crumpled clothing against her wounded side causing her to wince. 

“…I-I cannot tell you, Jumin.”

“Do you intend to keep secrets from me, MC?!” Jumin asked harshly, barely keeping a hold of his frustration and rage. The scene before the man`s eyes became a blur as his eyes became filled with unshead tears. “Do you have _**any**_  idea how worried I have been?!”

“…I-I’m sorry.”

A deafening silence filled the air between the two. MC trembled as she held unto the counter behind her for support. She knew it was inevitable that her husband would find out but she never expected him to force his way in. Surely, Jumin would not approve of her familial duties if he found out about her household’s dark secrets. It was a gruesome line of work but it was her duty to uphold the family’s traditions and teachings which had been passed down for many generations. She would understand if Jumin would be revolted but she silently hoped that he would come to understand that she was not in a position to abandon her obligation.

The brunette heard Jumin move away, slightly lifting her head up. MC’s eyes widened to see her husband kneeling in front of her with tears silently streaming his handsome face.

“ ** _“Do you not understand how important you are, MC?”_** The man whispered hoarsely as he kept his beloved’s gaze, ignoring the tears trailing down his visage. ** _“I do not want to lose you, so please…please don’t keep any secrets from me. I cannot lose you._** ”


End file.
